Shinyuu
by RobotPirate
Summary: When strange things start to happen at Osaka High School L must become a student there to figure out what's happening. But what happens when he meets Kayashima, another social outcast with unique abilities too. Can they really work together? Not yaoi T T


**Note:** Hi. This is my first manga fanfiction crossover thing. I've read both manga and my favourites were obviously L from Death Note and Kayashima from Hana-Kimi because they're both weird, cool, social outcasts. So last night I was wondering "I wonder what would happen if L and Kayashima met eachother?" and BOOM. I got an idea for a story.  
Anyway, I read Hana-Kimi ages ago so I might write things based on the drama instead of the manga. Sorry in advance if I do that... Like I said, I read Hana-Kimi a long time ago so some of the memories in my head might be of the drama instead.

**-RP.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello everybody!" Nakatsu shouted excitedly as he ran out of the dormitory gates.

As usual, they were greeted by the screams of all the fan girls assembled outside. The screams were deafening and all they could see was the swarm of girls waving pictures of their favorite Osaka High School 'hottie' around and gifts being forced upon them by whichever girl was closest to them. Strangely, this was very common and the guys at Osaka High School loved the attention from the screaming girls. The screams reminded them about how great it was to be…

"First day back to school!" Nakatsu shouted against the fan girls' screams. He punched into the air, which made of most of the fan girls' scream even more and start fighting each other to get as close to them as the barrier would let them. "Alright!" He encouraged himself and he started down the red carpet with the barriers on each side.

While Nakatsu was skipping down the red carpet, happily accepting gifts from random girls, his roommate and friend Kayashima trailed behind him. Completely opposite to Nakatsu, he wasn't skipping down the carpet, but was more laid back and seemed to used to all the screaming and was ignoring it. With his school bag lazily slung on his shoulder, he followed behind Nakatsu, acting as if he didn't even care about the noise. After all, his friend Nakatsu was the school's soccer star. After their first year, Kayashima was forced to get used to all the girl's screaming bloody muder over Nakatsu, and the occasional mild stalker once in a while. Not to mention, he was also friends with the school's High Jump champion, Sano Izumi. With the fame of Nakatsu and Sano, Kayashima soon got used to the early morning fan girl screams.

"Thank you. Thank you. Wow, thank you. Thank you." Nakatsu said while collecting all the small bags of home made cookies, small boxes of chocolate, and small boxes of random things.

Kayashima kept following, dragging his feet.

"Thank you. Thank you… Tha…" Nakatsu was cut off when he received a larger box big enough to fit a basket ball in. He quickly looked up to see who had placed it in his hands, but no one looked like they owned up to it. This was strange because he was used to only getting smaller gifts that he could fit in his bag or pocket. He sort of held it away from him, but after looking around and not finding who gave it to him, he shrugged. Kayashima caught up to him and his eyes immediately fell upon the larger box.

"What's that?"

Nakatsu shrugged again. "Don't know… I wont open it now though. I'll do it at school…"

Kayashima nodded and they started walking again.

Nakatsu put the box to his ear and started shaking it, trying to guess what was inside. Kayashima just kept walking next to him silently, until he looked up at the pink aura of the fan girls and saw something he'd never seen before. There was a strange white aura at the exit gate at the end of the red carpet. He'd never seen a white aura before. Who had a white aura? No one he knew… It implied that the white aura had no colour in it what-so-ever, meaning they were more likely emotionless or lacked emotion. A colourless aura. But who was it? He tried focusing more on the aura at the gate, but the rush of the girls to the exit gate was very distracting. As soon at the girls got to the sides of the exit gate, the white aura seemed to just vanish. Kayashima looked around, trying to see where it disappeared to, standing on the tip of his toes to look over the crowd of girls, but it was gone.

"Kayashima… Kayashima… HOY!" A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Huh?" Kayashima said as he snapped out of his trance. "What?"

Nakatsu still rested his hand on Kayashima's shoulder and was hugging the box with his other arm. "Are you okay? Couldn't you hear me?" He asked looking at Kayashima intently.

Kayashima looked at him in a surprised way. "Hear you?"

"Yeah, I was talking to you about this box but you kept on staring at the gate…"

"Oh…" Kayashima said. His eyes darted at the gate for a split second to see if the white aura had returned.

Nakatsu followed his gaze but saw nothing but the street. "What is it?"

Kayashima shook his head and looked down. "Ah, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something." He closed his eyes for a second and started rubbing his forehead, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"A ghost?" Nakatsu asked, used to Kayashima talking to spirits and things like that.

Kayashima shook his head and looked up. "No, not really. It was someone's aura… but I couldn't tell who it was."

"Ohhh…" Nakatsu nodded, pretending to understand. "I see…"

"If you don't understand, don't worry about it." Kayashima said as if he read Nakatsu's mind. And he continued walking down the carpet.

Nakatsu ran up after him. "Maybe it was just some person who wanted to see what was going on…?"

"I highly doubt that. This person's aura was white…" Kayashima said with his eyes forward.

"White? Is that bad?"

"I've never seen a white aura before… It's like this aura had nothing. No emotions or anything like that…" Kayashima said, clearly stooped.

Nakatsu nodded, pretending to understand again. He looked up at Kayashima. "Is it bothering you?"

Kayashima sighed. "…a little." Then he paused and stared at the box. "Hmm…"

"Are you wondering what's in the box too?" Nakatsu asked, shaking the box slightly.

Kayashima kept staring at it with an unsure feeling. He thought it was strange that Nakatsu received such a large box out of nowhere and then he happens to see someone with a colourless aura at the exit gate of their dormitory. Both incidents were very strange. He couldn't help but think they were connected somehow, but then again, maybe he was just thinking too much.

"Sort of…"

* * *

He watched the down the red carpet from the gate at the Osaka High School dormitory. He sat in the leather passenger seat of the vintage European car and had the window down to get a better look. He hugged his knees to his chest and his feet on the edge of the seat as he watched two students walking down the red carpet. One of them with bleached hair was holding a box, he knew what that box was for, while the other one with the black hair conversed with him with his bag slung over his shoulder. As he watched them, suddenly the boy with the black hair looked up from the conversation with the boy with the box and started staring at him, ignoring his bleach haired friend completely.

'_Interesing. What is he looking at?_' He thought to himself as he watched the boy from inside the car. '_Has he really spotted me?_'

"Watari, please drive." He said to the older man in the drivers seat.

"Understood." was his reply as they pulled out into the street.

The boy closed his tinted window and as they left the front gate of the dormitory, but couldn't understand how he could have been spotted. He calculated it so they were parked at the right angle so the crowd of girls around the dormitory was hiding them. Maybe he had made a mistake… But he never made mistakes.

The boy thought to himself as he took a bite of the large chocolate bar he had brought with him. '_Very interesting…_'

* * *

"Are you telling me you haven't been curious about what's in there all day?" Sekime asked as he sat at the lunch table across from Nakatsu.

The group of friends, Kayashima, Nakatsu, Sano, Nakao, Sekime, and Noe, were sitting around the table, just as surprised at Nakatsu's larger gift as Nakatsu and Kayashima were in the morning.

"Are you kidding? Of course I was curious! But I couldn't exactly open it during class… It's too big." Nakatsu explained.

Everyone except Kayashima and Sano were amazed by the gift. They were all burning with curiosity as to what was inside. Kayashima, though he kept his head down on his bento and wasn't as amazed, still had the slight curiosity about it. He was still thinking about the white aura and the box being connected somehow. Something about the box didn't feel too right… He was curious, but also suspicious.

"Well open it! I'm dying to know what's inside! Maybe it's cake!" Nakao said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Or maybe it's filled with games!" Noe said excitedly.

"Open it! Hurry Nakatsu!" Sekime urged hunching over the table to get a better look.

All the voices seemed to garble out as strangely time started moving in slow motion for Kayashima. He looked up at his excited friends.

"Alright! I'll open it now!" Nakatsu announced as his hands started undoing the bright pink bow on top of the box.

Kayashima watched as the bow began to unravel under Nakatsu's fingers. He could hear nothing but his heart beat in his ears. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen. He watched Nakatsu's hands undo the bow slowly… The strange slow motion feeling was making him feel uneasy and the thumping in his ears was almost becoming unbearable. His shot up and lunged at Nakatsu's hands, pinning them down on the top of the box so he couldn't finish untying he bow.

Everyone, especially Nakatsu, gasped and stared at Kayashima.

"What's the matter?" Nakatsu asked in a puzzled tone.

Kayashima was hyperventilating slightly. "Nakatsu, don't open the box! I have a bad feeli…"

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and Kayashima started looking around quickly, shocked. The thumping in his ears was gone and was replaced by the shocked gasps of his school mates around the cafeteria and the louder alarm, which sounded much like when a laboratory was being broken into. It began ringing through the whole cafeteria and most of the boys around the cafeteria stood up in confusion. There was a string of people repeating "What's going on?", "What's happening?" and confused looks were exchanged between everyone.

Red siren lights on the ceiling began flashing, painting the cafeteria in different red shades.

"What's going on?!" Nakatsu yelled against the alarms, hands off the box now and covering his ears to block the loud alarm.

"~_Students of Osaka High School. Do not be alarmed. Please stay calm and stay where you are_…~" A robotic voice sounded from unknown speakers. It was supposed to keep the boys calm, but most of them were secretly freaking out, though they'd never show it. "~_Men, please enter the building and extract the item_.~"

Suddenly, a SWAT team rushed into all the entries of the cafeteria with their armor and guns. They began filling in all the gaps between the tables and they were obviously trained so that each team of SWAT members had to keep an eye on their designated table. It was an interesting first day back to school.

"Uwaa!" Nakatsu yelled nervously as most of the SWAT members were now around their table. The SWAT team picked Nakatsu up and moved him away from the area around the box, they did the same to the rest of the boys around the table, even Kayashima.

From a safer distance, they all watched the SWAT members examine Nakatsu's box and start putting protective tape on the lid since Nakatsu had started undoing the bow. They were making sure that it wouldn't open up.

"What's going on?!" Nakatsu nervously asked Kayashima, tugging on his uniform sleeve.

Kayashima shook him off and kept his eyes on the box being handled by the SWAT team. They picked the box up, huddled around it, and began marching out through the exits they had come in through. The students were shocked and nervously just watched the SWAT team leave. Then soon after the last few were gone, the alarm and the red light stopped.

The cafeteria soon was filled with the chattering of the students.

"What the hell was that?""That was really scary!"

"What was in that box?"

"Holy crap!"

"Are you okay?"

"Hoy! Nakatsu, what the hell was that?!" Someone from Dorm 1, the athletic dorm, yelled from across the cafeteria.

Nakatsu just shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know!"

Then the robotic voice sounded again. "~_Students, remain calm and don't pay any attention to what just happened. Go back to whatever you were doing before. Thank you for you cooperation_.~"

"Hoy! What the hell?! Weird voice! Who are you?!" Someone from the crowd yelled out.

Then more boys started yelling and looking around the ceiling for the speaker where the robotic voice was coming from.

Kayashima began thinking deeply about what had just happened, but found it hard with all the shouts of the angry Osaka boys around him. He turned to Nakatsu.

"I'm just going to the bathroom…" He said to his group of friends before running off before they could answer. He weaved in though the crowd and finally made it out of the cafeteria.

The hallway was empty, due to everyone in the cafeteria freaking out, and Kayashima began walking down the hallway to the bathroom. He could still hear the commotion from the cafeteria and when he was a short distance from the cafeteria, he could hear other people leaving too and filling into the hallways, chattering. It was a bright day that day and a bright reflection of something shone into Kayashima's eye though the window. He squinted and went to look out the window to see what was blinding him. He saw a boy, around his age, in a vintage looking car staring at him though his open window. Kayashima usually wasn't the kind of person to stare at someone rudely, but he noticed the boy in the car had a white aura. The same white aura he'd seen that morning. They both stared at each other with a similar kind of 'outcasted-ness' until the boy closed the tinted window so he couldn't be seen anymore and the car sped off. Kayashima was somewhat mesmerized by what he'd just seen and there were loads of thoughts racing through his mind.

"He had the white aura…" Kayashima said to himself bleakly.

That weird looking guy with the black spikey, messy hair and the tired looking eyes had a white aura. The same white aura he saw when Nakatsu had received the was there when the box was being taken away by police.

Something was going on. Who was that guy with the white aura?


End file.
